This invention relates to lubricating oil compositions, and more particularly to an additive which acts as an antioxidant/dispersant, VI improver when employed in a lubricating oil composition.
There have been many additives developed and prepared for imparting various properties to lubricating oil compositions. However, these additives generally are used for only one need, such as dispersancy, antioxidancy, VI improvement, antiwear and the like.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cost effective additive which imparts at least antioxidancy/dispersancy and VI improvement properties to lubricating oil compositions.